


Time (Inception)

by VirusZeref



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Damian knows how to play the piano, Grief/Mourning, M/M, no happy ending, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Jon promised to always be by his side…...But Damian can never get a happy ending, can he?





	Time (Inception)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the amazing song by Hans Zimmer called Time Inception. I advise you read this fic while listening to the song
> 
> Plus I made myself cry writing this!!

It was always going to be him and Jon. 

Robin and Superboy.

Lovers.

Boyfriends.

Damian lost so many people in his life...so many of them had said that they will never leave him......

How many times did he have to say goodbye? 

The male eventually started wearing a front of anger and distrust, he built so many walls around his heart. Even if someone could tear down those walls, his heart with locked inside a titanium box, the key was nowhere to be found…

Yet...someone torn down those walls, someone opened Damian’s locked away heart with their own special key.

Jon Kent….

For a while, life was amazing, Jon brought out emotions in the other male that most people have never seen before. Of course, Damian still maintained his aggression, especially when people look at 

No one was going to take away his beloved.

It was the same thing with the young son of Superman. Jon had morals that were taught to him at an early age. But when it came to Damian’s safety, his well-being. He couldn’t live without the other…..but if it meant that he himself died.

Then so be it.

Damian was Jon’s Lois Lane, and just like his own father….he wasn’t going to let anything happen to his love. 

It was supposed to be a simple mission, something that they both had done many many things before. Located and kick the bad guys' asses, go back to the manor to cuddle on Damian’s bed.

They didn’t expect a squad from the League of Shadows to be waiting for them. A “gift” from his Grandfather, they said before they all leaped to attack. 

They fought back of course, and they were winning. Damian had his back turned to fend off another assassin, swords echoed and gleaming in the light as the two fought. The protege of Batman didn’t need to worry about his boyfriend, the half-Kryptonian could take care of himself.

That is...until he heard the screams.

Damian knocked the assassin out with the non-lethal end of his sword and turned towards the sound of the screams. His jade eyes were wide behind his mask. 

The Boy Wonder watched as an assassin stabbed Jon with a spear. Normally that fact wouldn’t bother him, but it was the fact that the spear’s tip was a large chunk of green Kryptonite. The assassin let the spear go with a smile, only to be attacked by an enraged 13-year-old. It didn’t take long to beat the assassin to the ground, bloody and bruised with a lot of his bones “accidently” broken.

Damian raced to Jon’s side and pulled out the spear, tosses it behind, meaningless. Nothing mattered, except Jon, and right now. He wasn’t sure if the Superboy was going to survive.

“I’m calling my father-”

“Damian”

“He can probably get yours as well-”

“Damian”

“I-I can carry you out of here may-

“Damian! Enough!” Jon yelled ending in a fill of coughs, he felt Damian’s hand quiver and shake as he held the other male in his arms. Jon turned and got on his knees, lifting up Damian’s chin, slowly peeling off the domino mask.

Jade eyes met blue eyes.

“B-Beloved…” Damian said with a shaken voice. Jon smiled sadly, kissing his forehead.

“Don’t. There was nothing you could have done…” Jon muttered, coughing again. He could feel his life force starting to fade away. He didn’t have much time.

“Jon..”

“Damian”

Jon pulled Damian into his embrace, letting the other rest on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Slower and slower with each beat.

Damian let out a shaken breath, pulling away. Jon could see the unshed tears in his jade green eyes. He kissed Damian’s forehead, before pressing his lips onto the other male. 

There was pure love in the kiss.

Just love, nothing more.

Jon smiled his last, closing his eyes, his body going slack and his hand slipping from Damian’s and falling by his side. 

Damian pulled back, feeling Jon’s body falling into his chest. Damian just sat there, cradling the half-Kyronitian’s body until finally his father and Superman came.

“Robin what happened?!”

Damian turned to stare at the Dark Knight with blank, expressionless eyes.

“I couldn’t save him”.

 

_____________________________________________________

After that, Damian refused to step outside of his room. Only, Dick and Alfred were the only ones who were allowed inside. Each day, he sat in his window, looking at the sky.

Raining.

He couldn’t bring himself to go to Jon’s funeral later that day. Didn’t feel that he had the right to go...after what had happened.

The Manor was silent...everyone had left to go to the funeral, his father knocked on his door and asked if he still wanted to go.

He didn’t give an answer.

Damian rested his head on the cool window, absentmindedly petting Titus’ fur. He didn’t feel like going to the funeral..but..

He knew a way to say goodbye.

Later….

Alfred and the others, opened the Manor’s doors shuffling in chilled from the rain. The butler closed his umbrella and set to the corner of the door to dry. The others went to their separate rooms, Bruce heading down into the Batcave. Alfred sighed and shrugged off his coat only to be called by Tim.

“Alfred! Come here”.

The butler quickly placed his coat on the coat hanger, and quicken his pace into the living room and stopped at the door of the den.

“Master Tim, what is the situation?”

Dick pointed to the open door, sounds of someone playing the grand piano, Bruce had gotten from his parents. Alfred took a peek inside, his eyes softening.

Damian was at the piano, playing his heart out. Everyone could see that the young Wayne had been crying and was still crying, his cheeks stained with tears and his jade green eyes rimmed red.

“This is..?”

“This is Damian’s way of saying goodbye….”

Both Tim and Alfred turned to look at the eldest. Dick leaned against the frame of the door, watching Damian play. The Nightwing’s keen eyes caught Damian’s hands were shaking.

“..The name of the song Master Dick”

“Time Inception”.

Alfred nodded and watched the young Wayne reached the crescendo before his hands left the keys, with a shaken sob.

Damian’s mouth moved, and the three had to strain their ears to catch it.

“I love you, Jon”.


End file.
